The invention relates to a connecting element for fixing a rod at a pedicle screw or the like for a stabilizing system for a human spine, the connecting element having a first section for receiving the pedicle screw and a second section for receiving and fixing by clamping a rod passed therethrough.
Stabilizing systems for the human spine usually comprise rods which are dorsally secured at the spine with pedicle, sacral or iliac screws for distraction or compression of the spine or are secured with hooks grasping around the transverse processes of the vertebrae. For connecting the screws and the hooks with the rod, connecting elements are utilized. For instance, connecting elements are known, wherein a first section for receiving a pedicle screw or the like is formed as an elongated hole being led onto the head of the screw and secured with a nut. A second section for receiving the rod comprises a conically formed opening into which the rod is put and fixed by a screw which presses against the rod from the top with the end of the shank.
A disadvantage of these known connecting elements is that two securing means have to be operated in order to connect the rod with the screws inserted into the spine, namely the nut for securing the connecting elements at a screw in the spine and the screw for fixing the rod in the receiving opening of the connecting elements.